Known from DE 10 2004 010 294 A1 is a tank trough for automobiles with a locking element movably mounted in the trough and a motor-activated actuation device for displacing the locking element into an unlocking position.
At least object is to provide an improved vehicle with a flap assembly and/or to improve the activation of a movable flap in a motor vehicle, in particular a fuel filler flap. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.